model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jinlong Fang
Jinlong (aka Jin) Fang is a third-year (woot woot) Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was born on February 14, 2007, in Liaoning, China. Appearance Jinlong is abnormally tall and lean, standing at 5'10. He's rather lanky and hasn't quite grown into his rather intimidating height yet, which gives him a slender-man like physique. He has fair, rosy skin and sharp looking eyes, face framed by a short blue a-line bob cut and thick eyebrows. He enjoys sweaters and turtlenecks of all kinds, which he often sports well into the summer months in which he will begrudgingly exchange his soft sweaters with cute graphic tees. Personality Having been bullied his entire life, he's developed a quite flippant cover. But underneath that is an excitable and fiery boy, who enjoys his friend's company as well as the more peaceful things in life. He's a natural leader, having no shame whatsoever and always willing to try new things, even if that means marching into those things blindly. He's a bit of a sadist, as he enjoys watching - but not initiating - violence and conflict. However, throughout his years he has softened quite a bit, whether that be because of his constant socialization or just because he finally has friends for once. He is supportive and loving of all, always there to provide a shoulder to cry on for those who need one. Hobbies * Knitting * Cooking + Baking * Sports in general, with an emphasis on tennis, swim, basketball, and surfing * Hair, Makeup, and Fashion * Casual flirting :) * Playing instruments (Piano and violin, but a casual ukulele.) Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Rain, snow, and cold weather, but doesn't mind summer either. * Big fluffy things * Scarves, sweaters, socks, the like. * The colour blue of all shades * The number 7 * Classical music and K-Pop * Sour and gummy candy * Spicy foods * Pacifism * Cats and dogs and all animals of all kinds. Dislikes: * Ignorance * Sweet foods * Metal and country music * Chicken and Pork * Blood purists * Senseless violence * The colour orange * Spring * Small spaces Background Jinlong and his family moved from Shenyang to the UK when he was four, to give him and his baby sister a better life. His family isn't very wealthy but is well-off enough to provide him with the needed materials for Hogwarts, as well a few extras here and there. As he was growing up, he was subjected to a lot of bullying and racism which left him scarred, but never dampened his spirit. An optimist to the bitter end, he was always the source of smiles and joy which he utilized to his advantage to befriend the ones he could. The Not-So-Hidden Gay Raised in a conservative household, it was difficult for him to come to terms with his own sexuality. Believe he would be shunned, cast out and despised for loving who he loved, he managed to convince himself he was asexual for a year as he never liked girls. But after the summer between second and third year, he gained a crush on a boy and from then on has identified as homosexual. First Year His first year was very tame, where he mostly skipped class, kissed boys, and learned spells. No major character development happened, except he's a bit more unsure of his sexuality now. But that's an issue for another day... or year. He made new friends, and familiarized himself with the wizarding world. Second Year During second year, he began to identify as asexual. At that time, he refused to acknowledge any of his own feelings, and instead busied himself with his friends love lives instead. This is also the age of Jin Death, as his writer switched over to Arty Huang for a while. So we just pretend he gossiped with friends, grew comfortable with the wizarding world and its contents. Third Year Starting off the year with a bang (not literally), he finally came out to his friends, to no ones surprise. Chopping off his waist-length hair in exchange for a shorter, neat bob, he decided that this year would be one to remember. The first term was quiet, like a breath of fresh air on a crisp new morning. As he viewed the world and it's contents in a new light, a constant burrowing worry sprouted at the back of his mind about his newfound sexuality. He might be safe at Hogwarts, but he could never be the same back home. The constant battle between himself and the mask he must wear to protect the people he loves began to create a divide between him and his family. After an encounter with one Desmond Grey, his inner turmoils only heightened as he truly began to settle into his new self, of sorts. Being able to freely express himself only brought him more distress as he realizes what he has to lose when he goes back home. He just wishes to be happy.Category:Males Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2025 Category:Muggle-borns